baronygamefandomcom-20200223-history
Dethroning Herx
To the Magician's Guild, with urgency, Attention to archmagisters Orpheus and Erudyce: While you have insisted that we not involve ourselves in domestic or government matters, I must rebuke you for your complacency and miopia. The so-called Baron Herx, formerly a wealthy but otherwise simple merchant lord, has now achieved repulsive supernatural powers, thanks to your negligence. As I warned, this is not a political squabble, it is a supernatural and existential threat to the realm. Against your moronic commands I have embedded myself with the people of Hamlet here in these cursed mines. I find them enslaved and destitute, fighting for their survival against beasts and undead. The great underground city he had built here now falls into the hands of trolls and gnomes. Traps laid for these monsters kill as many citizens as they do their intended targets. It will be a ruin within the year. For fear that the wisdom and legacy of these people will be lost forever, I have rallied as many heroes and humble folk alike as I can, to work together in solidarity against their corrupt master in sercret. We have founded a library, a town, and an order of merchants whom I have personally trained in magic. A brigade of amateur magicians. So far, this infrastructure remains a secret from the Baron, but for how long, I can't say. The economy and military I've helped construct here should hopefully give rise to a revolution against the corrupt ruler here, no thanks to you. In all this I still speak not against you publicly, as tales of the Magician's Guild still inspires a deviant trickster to use his cleverness in heroism. But I fear it won't be enough. As I sleep, I have nightmares of a fiery, nightmarish force, seeping through the cracks and tunnels of this place. In my mind's eye, I see it warming Herx's mattress. Its embers glisten in his cape. In his eyes. On his imposter crown. I urge you to earn the reputation these people hold of you and use your power for the good of the common folk. With help from adventurers and miners here, I am constructing magical artifacts that may help detach Herx from the devilish power he has sought here in these mines. Orbs which can collect and seal away extra-dimensional essences which have been wrongfully drawn into our mortal realm. Despite your consistent indifference and lack of wisdom, I implore you to take action. Help me dethrone Herx. Send agents, artifacts and knowledge that will help destroy him. I am grateful that I am not relying on you solely. I cannot overstate the threat we are facing, not only in Herx, but in what empowers him. My only fear is that the fruits of my labor will be somehow reversed and used against us. Do not allow that to happen. We must end this quickly. You mustn't allow this power to invade our realm. -Merlin Category:Books Category:Baron Herx Category:Lich Category:Artifacts Category:Archmagisters